Gone
by P4Nd4
Summary: Ino dies in Naruto's arms, but not before telling him of jutsu that he could use to stop her death from happening. Whats this jutsu do and can Naruto really prevent her death? Some OOC in Naruto... Will be some Angst...


Ok...I know that I have a bunch of other stories to update on and I'm not doing a very good job at it. Please let me assure you that a new chapter of each of my stories shall be up soo and they shall all be longer than their previous chapters, and hopefully get longer. I hope you shall enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

It didn't turn out the way he had wanted it to. He wished he could have returned to the point in time he had started all this, but he couldn't. All he could do was sit and stare, as the one he loved, the one he had vowed to give his very life for, died in front of his eyes.

"Forgive me, forgive me." he repeated, rocking back and forth.

He had caused this, this turmoil. The blonde hair of his lover lay in matted clumps around them, the rain washing away the blood that had been their only moments before.

"Forgive me." it was a prayer now.

"Your forgiven." her breath was coming in short pants.

Tears were falling on her face and he absently noted that they were his.

"Don't leave me." he cried, "You weren't meant to end up like this."

Her breath was coming slower and slower now and he held her closer to himself, hoping to give her the life that he had and she was losing.

"I love you, Naruto. Oh how I love you." her hand reached up and touched his face, wiping away his tears.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, holding it against his cheek and smiling down at her.

"Don't leave me, Ino. I can't live without you." his tears flowing faster as her breaths came slower.

"You can live. You _will _live." she insisted, stroking his cheek and willing the fire that had once burned so brightly in his eyes to return.

"No. I won't live without you. I live right now, only because there is still breath within your body, only because there is the most smallest of chances that you may survive. That alone is the only reason." His voice broke, allowing her to know of the great pain that was slowly tearing her husband apart.

She choked now, her tears joining the rain, and Naruto's own tears, in making streams on her face.

"Go back to our house, Naruto. Go back and look in the attack. There you will find a blue box, the kanji for 'Time' imprinted on the top. There are instructions inside that will tell you what to do and you must follow them exactly as they are shown. Do that and we shall be together once more, in a time not ravished with war." She told, before her hand strayed behind his head and brought it closer, her mouth pressing to his in what was to be there last, and most loving, kiss.

"Good..bye, Naruto..kun." Ino gasped, the light finally fading from her eyes and her hand falling limply onto the muddy grass beneath them.

Naruto sat there for some time more, refusing to except the fact that she was dead. Refusing to acknowledge the loss of warmth of his wife's body, and the now blue tinge that rested around her frozen, unmoving, lips.

It wasn't until later, when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he raised his head to look at his ex-sensei, that he believed that she was not going to suddenly jump up and start bragging about how she had fooled him, like she had done so many times. He rose to his feet, her limp and cold body clutched tightly to his chest, and started back towards Konoha.

The funeral was a gloomy affair, as the sky rained constantly upon the torn and ravished village of Konohagakure, the village that had, at one time, proudly held the title of the strongest Hidden Village in history. Not many people came, only those that were close to her and those still alive from the many attacks that had been set upon the village.

It didn't last long, however, as many of the people there were ninja and were needed in other places. So they had a quick funeral, laid her in the ground, and left, pushing the sorrow they felt to the back of their minds so as not to be distracted by it, should it be a handicap at the wrong moment. They all left for a purpose, but no one with more of a purpose than Naruto.

He entered his house slowly, closing it softly behind him before going up the stairs and into the attic. Sitting in the middle of all the junk and trash that the two blondes had shoved up there, he began to sort everything, looking for the blue box that was to help him see his beautiful Ino again.

As he moved the boxes around and spilled their contents onto the floor, he was stopped multiple times by pictures of him and Ino in there younger days. All of the pictures were of them smiling and laughing, relishing the good times before the world of war had crashed upon their doorstep. One set of pictures, having been carelessly thrown into a box when they had moved to their new apartment, was of them at a winter festival. The snow lying all around them and both with bright smiles on their faces, love in their eyes, it had been perfect. That time was over now, though, and it was no use holding onto a 'Once upon a time', so he put the pictures away again and continued searching.

After several hours of pushing and pulling boxes and crates out of his way, he managed to find the light blue box with a kanji for 'Time' on the top. Opening it, he took an aged piece of paper from the box and began reading.

_"To whoever may use this, I wish you luck."_

_"This is a time jutsu that may take you back in time to whenever you may like, but you can only use it once. This is an advance jutsu, at least SS-class, and is forbidden in all of the five ninja nations. I had to write it down, though, in fear that it may have become lost with the time it so helps manipulate, as I have. I just hope that whoever is reading this is doing it for a noble purpose, and has not opened this box with greedy intentions. It is dangerous to mess with the flow of time, and the disturbance you may cause could do catastrophic damage to time flow itself, and with that, mankind itself. So I give you these instructions in the hope that you use them well, and that the future you are hoping to change will change for the better."_

_Sincerely,_

_Inoara Yamanaka _

"_1: You must completely clear your mind of everything. Every hardship, every turmoil, everything that's ever made you laugh or cry or frustrated must be erased. If your head is not clear this will not work and you will find yourself lost in a time that you were never meant to be in. _

_2: Gather you chakra and cover your whole body with it, even it out so that no place has more than any other and then gather chakra into your mind. Every spot in your mind must be taken up by chakra and nothing else, so that the chakra flow is uninterrupted. _

_3: Envision the time you wish to go in your mind, but be sure to keep all the thoughts of why you wish to go there out. Raise your hand and, gathering chakra at the tip and shaping it into a sharp blade, cut through the kanji for time on the top of the box these instructions where placed in. The kanji has many seals placed inside of it that I myself have created for this very technique, the cut shall rupture the seals and open a vortex through time and you must not be alarmed. Keep your mind on the time you wish to go and nothing else. _

_4: The vortex is created by my chakra and is made to locate chakra that is near it and transport everything that is covered in chakra to any specific time. Seeing as your body is covered in chakra it will locate you and pull you in. It will then feel the imprint on your chakra of the time you wish to go, as the only things in your mind should be chakra and the image of the time._

_5: Once you are in the vortex and it has your destination you will black out. Don't worry, as you will wake a few hours later with nothing but a headache. Where you land however, is entirely up to the vortex. _

_Good luck to you, stranger, and I hope you find what you are looking for."_

Naruto put down the paper and took a deep breath, calming himself for the, no doubt, hard process he was about to go through. Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind, pushing all thoughts of his dead wife to the back of his head, and started manipulating his chakra to cover every inch of his body and to fill every crevice of his mind. Then, imagining himself when he was twelve, he implanted the time he wished to enter perfectly within his mind, forcing out all of the events that had happened in that year.

He placed chakra at the end of his hand, channeling it into a fine point, before bringing it down in a swift movement to cut the kanji on the lid of the blue box. Almost immediately a vortex appeared, black in color with bits and pieces of purple showing up and fading away at random times, and he was being forced in, focusing hard on not letting any emotion show on his face. As soon as he was fully in the vortex the opening closed and he lost all consciousness.

Naruto woke up hours later, sitting up in his bead and rubbing at his eyes groggily.

'What did Ino-chan and I do last night.' Naruto thought and as if a boulder had collided with his head he remembered the past few days and the jutsu.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked himself, jumping from his bed and running into the bathroom and staring at himself in the mirror.

Staring back at him was his twelve year old self, face rounded with baby fat and hair not yet reaching his shoulders. Mouth hanging open he walked back into his bedroom and sat down, rather heavily, on the bed.

'I should have known it had worked when I woke up in my old apartment' Naruto told himself, looking around at the mold covered ceiling and cracked walls.

His eyes landed on the calendar he always had on the wall when he was younger and noticed a trail of Xs that led to a day that hadn't been marked off yet but was covered with a giant orange swirl.

'What did I have that day marked for again' he wondered silently, before his head shot up and he jumped from the bed looking for something to wear.

"The team placements are today! I'm gonna be late!" Naruto shouted to himself, throwing open his closet doors and rummaging through the stuff.

'I defiantly have to go shopping if all I have is this thing' Naruto thought with contempt as he hurried to get on his orange jumpsuit he hadn't worn since before he started dating Ino.

Now fully dressed he raced out the door, anxious about seeing all of his friends as genin again and seeing the one he knew was going to marry some day.

His life, his lover…

Ino Yamanaka.

Thanx for reading!! I would feel completely honored if you would Review for me please. Flames shall be highly appreciated!!!

Vivaciously,

CrazyDumbassBlonde9110


End file.
